Many of the existing fasteners and/or fastener collars are not marked with any manufacture information such as part number, lot number, and manufacturer, and are often only marked with a supplier name. The manufacture information is often only carried by the package containing the batch of fasteners. When the package is opened, this information is often lost or has to be manually transferred to a manufacturing record. Many of the existing methods of verifying compatibility of fastener elements rely on the manual checking of a table to verify compatibility. Similarly, many of the existing methods of ensuring that the fasteners are installed correctly rely on manually checking tables to determine proper loading settings. Likewise, many of the existing methods of locating, tracking, and/or monitoring fasteners rely on the use of manual tables. However, manually entering and checking tables may be time-consuming, unreliable, expensive, prone to error, and/or may experience other types of problems.
A fastening apparatus, and/or method of installing, locating, tracking, and/or monitoring a fastener is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing fastening apparatus and/or methods.